smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Salad Smurfs: The Movie (story)/Part 5
"Now this movie is starting to get a little creepy, Empath," Smurfette said, commenting on the scenes she had watched so far. "This smurf sees that it's getting a little interesting, Smurfette," Empath said. "Imagine the entire village slowly turning into vegetables, one by one." "I'd rather not imagine that, Empath," Smurfette said. "It's already bad enough smurfing it on the screen as it is." "Does that mean you'll stop watching the movie now?" Empath said. "Because if you leave, you'll never get to find out how it ends for the Smurfs." "I'll smurf with you until the end, Empath," Smurfette said. "I think it's only fair that we smurf this together." ----- As the movie continued, Greedy was still narrating the flashback sequence. "The next morning, when I was smurfing the prisoners their meals, that's when I noticed something." And in the next scene, Greedy was bringing a pot of soup to the storehouse when he stopped and looked around at the doors that were still locked. "Where's Clumsy Smurf, who's supposed to be smurfing you?" he asked. Jokey chuckled. "Surprise!" "Uh, Greedy Smurf?" a voice that sounded like Clumsy asked. "I think a funny thing happened to me last night." Greedy turned to look, and then dropped his pot of soup when he saw Clumsy had turned into a potato. "Aaaah...it's a potato Smurf!" he shouted as he ran away. "Help...he's been smurfed into a potato!" "Hey, wait!" Clumsy cried out as he watched Greedy run off. "Aw, gee, he didn't let me smurf him about what has happened." "You'll have plenty of time to smurf when you're smurfing in here with us, Clumsy," Jokey said. "With you? What do you mean?" Clumsy asked. "Smurf your brain and think about it," Jokey said. "You've been smurfed into a vegetable just like us. What do you think they're going to smurf with you once they catch you? Smurf you into potato chips?" "You...you think...," Clumsy began to say before he realized it for himself. "Oh no! I don't want to be smurfed in there with you!" He flung his club aside and ran for it, hoping to escape being captured. But soon Hefty spotted him and chased after him with a lasso, with Duncan and Tuffy following after. "There he is! Don't let him smurf away!" Hefty shouted. Clumsy looked around frantically for a place that he can hide himself in to avoid capture. And then he found that place. Hefty passed by Nabby in his chase. "Nabby, did you see Clumsy pass on by here?" Hefty asked. "Sorry, I haven't...but I have seen a large potato," Nabby answered. Hefty stopped in his tracks and returned to where Nabby was sitting. Nabby pointed in the direction where he saw the potato, and sure enough, it was Clumsy trying to hide himself within the village well, and getting himself stuck inside it. Duncan and Tuffy caught up with Hefty to see Clumsy stuck in the well. "Not very bright for a Smurf like him trying to smurf a place to hide from us," Tuffy said. "I wouldn't blame him for trying, though," Duncan said. "Come on, laddies, let's smurf him out of the well." "Let's lasso him with the rope first," Hefty said. "There's no way I'm going to smurf him out by just touching him." And soon with the lasso wrapped around Clumsy, the three strong Smurfs pulled together until he popped out of the well. Hefty then grabbed the rope and hauled Clumsy kicking and screaming to the storehouse until he was locked up safely. "Well, that smurfed care of it," Hefty said after dusting off his hands. "It's strange that Clumsy got smurfed into a vegetable," Duncan said. "I wonder what could have smurfed that to the poor lad." "He just got careless and smurfed too close to them, that's all," Hefty said. "He got contaminated just like the others." "You...you think?" Scaredy asked as he was watching the scene. "Well, I certainly do not agree with the analysis of this situation," a familiar voice broke in. The Smurfs turned and saw that it was Brainy who turned into a vegetable...specifically a pea. "Oh no! It continues!" Scaredy screamed as the other Smurfs reacted to this transformation. "I honestly don't know what has smurfed, but I will certainly tell this to Papa Smurf when he resmurfs," Brainy said in his usual scolding tone. "We're all going to smurf into vegetables," one Smurf said as they all backed away except for Hefty, Duncan, and Tuffy. "Some Smurf get me a hammer," Hefty called out. He put his foot right on top of Brainy to keep him from going anywhere while a Smurf quickly got him a hammer. "Gutsy, Tuffy, get ready to smurf open the smurfhouse doors when I say, 'now'," Hefty said. Duncan and Tuffy unlocked the doors and waited for the signal. Brainy had a feeling he knew what was going to happen to him. "Think carefully about what you're going to smurf, Hefty Smurf," he boldly stated. "You know that in the absence of Papa Smurf, it's me who..." "NOW!" Hefty shouted, as he swung the hammer down in an arc and hit Brainy with it like a croquet ball. Duncan and Tuffy quickly opened the doors to let Brainy sail right in, and then suddenly closed and locked them after he entered the storehouse. "Hey, look, Brainy is now a pea, just like his brain," Jokey said, causing the other incarcerated Smurfs to laugh. "I heard that, Jokey Smurf, and I'm going to tell Papa Pea...I mean, Papa Smurf when he smurfs back home," Brainy said. As Duncan and Tuffy now stood guard outside the storehouse, Tapper and Smurfette arrived at the scene. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Hefty, I just smurfed that there were two more cases of Smurfs becoming vegetables," Tapper said. "Is it true, that we're all going to be smurfed into vegetables?" Smurfette asked, sounding very fearful. "It's not going to happen, Smurfette," Hefty said after wiping his brow. "Don't worry about it...it's all over." ----- "But unfortunately, it was only the beginning," Greedy said in the voiceover. "Over the next few days, more and more Smurfs were smurfing into vegetables. They were immediately chased after and smurfed in with the others. Some smurfed masks in order to try protecting themselves from the disease, but it smurfed them no good. And the smurfhouse continues to fill up with new cases." Empath and Smurfette along with the rest of the audience watched a montage of shots featuring Smurfs all being transformed into vegetables one by one, including the movie versions of Empath's best friends Tapper and Duncan. The scenes became so frightening for Smurfette to watch because they were all being presented in very quick succession, making the whole thing look very menacing. Empath began to feel somewhat disturbed by the imagery, even seeing Smurfs like Handy trying to go about their business wearing masks over their faces until suddenly the transformation into vegetables took place. But perhaps the most disturbing transformation of all was the final one that Greedy in the flashback voiceover mentioned. "And then came the day that Hefty Smurf was turned into a vegetable, and then there was just the four of us." Hefty's transformation into what appeared to be an eggplant was entirely done in slow-motion, giving the audience a rather gruesome and somewhat frightening image of Hefty changing shape. Even Hefty's cry, "Oh no!", was done in slow-motion, as if the whole thing seemed extremely painful to him. And in the next shot, Hefty approached Farmer, Greedy, Nabby, and Smurfette as they were gathered together, fearfully backing away from the big purple vegetable that Hefty had become. "Now what?" Hefty asked. "You want to smurf me into the smurfhouse along with all the others?" "Well, uh...," Farmer began to say. "Hefty Smurf, would you risk smurfing me into a vegetable if you were allowed to smurf free?" Smurfette asked. Hefty looked at Smurfette, knowing how much he loved her. "You're right, Smurfette, it's not worth the risk." He heaved a big sigh as he hung his head in deference to her wisdom. "I might as well smurf myself in with the others." The four normal Smurfs watched as Hefty walked over to the storehouse, where he could hear his fellow Smurfs talking. "We knew that it would be your smurf one day, Hefty Smurf," one of the Smurfs said, relishing the thought. "Have you seen your smurf as an eggplant?" another Smurf asked. "You're a freak now, just like the rest of us." "You'll smurf what it's like when you're smurfed up in here," a third Smurf said, also laughing. The audience could see Hefty's eyes slowly turning into an angry glare through a quick succession of shots of him, the door, and the vegetable Smurfs all seeming to laugh at Hefty's predicament. His hands slowly balled into fists, and then suddenly, Hefty said, "Oh, what the smurf!" as he flung the bars off the doors and broke through the locks in one swift motion. The doors suddenly burst open, and the vegetable Smurfs all came rushing out, shouting "YEEAAAAH" as they were now freed from the storehouse. "Smurf after them," one of the vegetable Smurfs said, speaking about Farmer, Greedy, Smurfette, and Nabby. "They will become monsters like us." Smurfette screamed. "I don't want to become a monster!" The four normal Smurfs ran for their lives as the vegetable Smurfs all rushed toward the screen, as if they were ready to come off the screen and attack the audience watching. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Salad Smurfs: The Movie chapters